Amuto: The Secret Truth of Gossip
by Kellie413
Summary: Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi - inseparable friends since their first week of school and the hottest gossip topic. The two Seiyo Academy celebrities are loved by every student. Does that mean they love each other? After all, every student loves them.
1. Chapter 1

"Ikuto, please accept these, I baked them myself last night. Happy Valentine's Day."

A girl with golden hair passed the heart shaped box filled with chocolate to Ikuto and he gladly accepted – like he did with every other box of chocolate. He sighed.

_Chocolates. Valentine's Day. I can't wait for the day summer comes, I'll be freed of this horror. Ugh, I think I've grown to hate chocolate. _

He shuddered at the thought of being "allergic" to chocolate – none of the girls in the school would believe it. He sighed and walked back to his dorm room, hoping to find some consolatory time with his room mate. He turned the knob, opened the door, walked in, and shut the door. It had become such a routine now. His room mate had always liked the room quiet, so he had to make just a few adjustments so there would be no complaints.

"Back so soon, Ikuto? Surely there are more girls out there that made chocolate for you last night," a feminine voice teased.

She lied on her bed, her slender legs stretched out and ankles crossed. On her lap was the weekly Zero magazine and a pen. She leaned on the back board of the bed, looking quite comfortable. Her pink hair dipped just below her shoulders, her bangs covering her forehead. She was wearing nothing but a mere white night gown that blended perfectly with her milky-cream skin. Her eyes were golden brown, simply gorgeous eyes that made anyone fall to their knees.

He growled silently as he plopped onto his bed, just across from hers. He propped himself up on an elbow and looked at her teasingly.

"I'd ask you the same question, Amu. Don't you have a horde of guys tailing you as well? Or have they lost interest in the academy's perfect model?"

She laughed, "But of course, but chocolate is a no-no for me at the moment; you know how I am with food. But, I'm such a sucker for jewelry."

She shut the magazine and placed it on the side desk, slipping the pen gently inside as a bookmark. She glided off her bed and sat on the edge of his. She smiled.

"Alright, complain away, I'm all ears now."

It was a routine. Every holiday – actually, almost everyday – he would complain and she would listen. At times, she would just sit there, not giving a rat's ass about his stories, but just listened, after all, it's all a guy needs sometimes – a girl who he could just open up to without her going insane over a silly item, like lotion or cream.

He groaned and stuffed his face with the pillow. Rolling her eyes, Amu dragged the pillow away from him, hogging it for herself.

"C'mon, out with it, Ikuto, or I'll have to resort to physical matters," she threatened, holding the pillow at close range, ready to smack him straight on. He smirked in amusement.

"Women these days are so emotional, you know? They expect to give us chocolate and for us to just go on a date with them! It's insanity, Amu. The universe doesn't work that way, if they think it does, they need help – mental help."

Amu straightened out the pillow and placed it back against the back board of his bed. She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well, you're single and wanted, it's how the world of high school works around here on campus. If you're free, you're like the rice being poured over with gravy. Deliciously nice, but horridly fattening."

As Amu shut the bathroom door, Ikuto made his way and leaned on the door.

"You mind explaining your lady-language analogy?" he questioned teasingly.

From inside, Amu was stripping off her nightgown, preparing for a nice afternoon bath.

"Well, like I said, if you're taken, a fly won't be on you. If you're single, you're dead meat for the next year, Ikuto. Now, if you don't mind, the shower awaits me."

The sound of running water told him that it was his turn to sit and read the Zero magazine, something else they had taken up as a routine.

"Actually, Amu, I do mind, I'd love to shower too right about now," he said from his bed loud enough for her to hear.

Amu laughed sarcastically, "Dream on, I may be single, but I'm not one to lose my virginity. And besides, I need some me-time too, I deserve it."

Ikuto laughed at how comfortable they had become over the course of just three years. It only felt as if it were yesterday when they were up in each other's throats, and now, they were close friends, best friends, inseparable, school celebrities, the perfect topic of gossip.


	2. Chapter 2

It was perhaps around six in the evening when Ikuto had finished disposing what he didn't want to finish of his chocolate. He wondered where Amu had run off to after her relaxing shower. He remembered the scent when he had walked into the bathroom right when she left the dorm, delicious scents of strawberries and peaches filled the room. After he had finished his own refreshing shower, he sat on his bed and continued his homework. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder where she really had gone to. It wasn't like her to just run off without telling him.

_What, no way. You've got to stop thinking about her and focus on your homework. She's your room mate, not play mate._

He sighed. Just then, a knock came from the door. He heard some being set on the floor and rapid footsteps walking down the corridor. Ikuto got up and groaned.

_What, another box of chocolates?_

He opened the door and saw the box. Picking it up and shutting the door, he looked at it. It looked nothing like the chocolate boxes he'd ever received.

_No, it's too small of a box to be chocolate._

It was wrapped in shiny red paper and a white ribbon was traditionally tied around it, forming a nice bow on top. The wrapping paper was a bit wet though. He had to say, it was well wrapped. Leaning on the door, he unwrapped it, placing the paper and ribbon on the desk, he sat on his chair, and opened the small box. Inside was something he had never gotten as a present from any of the campus girls before. It was a small glass sculpture of the head of a calla lily flower. The glass was tainted beautifully with shades of white and a dash of pink. It came inside a small glass case. On the case, his name was professionally engraved in light blue letters. He was in utter shock, it was such a marvelous gift, with such sophistication, and definitely more work was placed into it than making chocolates. He checked everywhere for a name of the sender. He analyzed the case, the wrapping, and the ribbon, but no name but his own was found.

He sighed and placed the gift on his side of the desk just off the side of his bed. He brushed the wrapping paper and ribbon into the waste basket. He sat on his bed, staring at the sculpture.

_I have to find out who gave this to me._

He was determined to thank the sender personally. At that moment, the lock turned and Amu came in, a little out of breath. He laughed under his breath and realized it was raining murderously outside.

"The rain caught you, didn't it?"

"Ugh, yeah. So, um, anything interesting happen when I was gone?"

Ikuto was just a tad suspicious that the gift he had just received was damp and Amu was also damp and out of breath.

"No, nothing interesting really. But I'd like to know where you've been. I mean, it's not like you to just run off like that. I was a little worried."

Amu giggled as she hung her light overcoat on the coat rack and took off her boots. She stretched herself out and plopped onto her bed, obviously exhausted.

"No where really, I just went to pick something up. Can you believe I had to pay like over twenty dollars just to pick something up? I was enraged!"

He laughed, "Keep going, I'm all ears."

He mocked her teasingly, and she smiled. She faced away from him, mumbling about being too tired to talk. Ikuto smirked, that was how Amu was. It was then he saw her hair. Not only was it damp, but it had a white glimmer in it. He walked over to her and picked it out. It was a strand of white ribbon.

_Coincidence? – I think not. _

Being the light sleeper, Amu looked over at Ikuto and saw he was holding a white ribbon, wet and damp. She gasped inwardly.

"W-Where'd you get that?" she stuttered.

"Your hair, and it looks strikingly similar to the ribbon used to wrap the present I received not too long ago."

He eyed her suspiciously.

_Could it be?_

"What present? More chocolates, Ikuto? Why don't you just dispose of it like you always do every year?"

Ikuto sat on the edge of her bed, making her sit up, looking at him. He reached out and took the glass case, handing it to her. She looked at it with a smile.

"Why, it's gorgeous, Ikuto! Who sent it? She must be a very lucky girl if you didn't dispose of it yet."

She handed it back to him and he looked at it, feeling a bit disappointed.

_Well, who could blame her? You're her room mate. _

Even so, he still thought Amu gave him the present, if not, perhaps she helped someone give it to him. Amu relaxed her body in relief.

_Boy, that was insanely close._

Realizing the awkward atmosphere, Ikuto took his advantage.

"So, since you didn't give me a present yet, can't I sleep with you tonight. It's raining extremely hard and you know how I am with hard water."

Amu blushed crimson red.

"W-What?" she stuttered for an answer.

Before she could make up an answer, Ikuto was already under her covers on the left side of her bed, clutching her petite waist, pulling her down onto the bed against him.

"W-What do you think you're doing, I-Ikuto?!"

He stroked his hair, taking every advantage he could to make this night last a lifetime.

He whined, "Amu, I'm scared of hard rain, at least give me the gift of comfort for this one night."

He held her close, embracing her, inhaling her scent. He wanted so badly to place butterfly kisses on her flesh, but he didn't, he couldn't, not yet. Amu was flushed. Her heart was doing flip flops up and down her stomach and back up her chest. Shivers and tingles were sent throughout her body. She tried to relax.

_Gah, this feels so weird! _

Ikuto shushed, "I don't bite, not that much at least. Calm down, make this night last for me, Amu."

Her body relaxed, her muscles withdrew from struggle, and everything just seemed right. She needed to talk, she had to, the tense atmosphere was killing her.

"So, um, do you like the calla lily sculpture?"

He smirked, "How'd you know it was a calla lily, Amu?"

He lifted her chin and looked at her with teasing eyes, while hers struggled for an answer, trying to avert her gaze.

"Um, I … I have an excellent knowledge of flowers. Yep, I certainly do," she stammered.

He smirked, "Really?"

"F-For sure."

He released her chin and allowed her to lean towards him. He smiled – _She's so bad at lying._

Amu breathed deeply in relief.

_That was so freakin' close._

It was not long before the both of them fell into deep slumber. The night sky boomed with thunder and lightning, but tomorrow would bring a fresh and new day for the both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a fresh Sunday morning, the rain had come and gone, thank goodness. The air was smelled wonderfully wholesome. Amu had just finished her morning routine of getting up, brushing her teeth, washing her face, taking a shower, and getting out so that Ikuto could take his turn. Unusually, today was a bit different.

Amu had woken up, expecting Ikuto to be by her side, or at least in the bathroom getting ready. However, he wasn't anywhere to be found, not in her room, nor on the campus. Amu took this chance to dress at her wardrobe, rather than in the stuffy bathroom. She had just finished putting on her undergarments, a well matching set, if she could say so herself. It was rather plain, actually – white with pink stripes.

Just as she was choosing what to wear – deciding between a "sophisticated" or a "punk rocker" look – the lock clicked. Unknowingly to Amu, she turned around, deciding to go with the sophisticated attire, black pants, a pink tube top, a short sleeve black button up shirt, and black flats. She clutches these items and as she turned around she saw Ikuto, staring at her bare flesh. His expression was priceless; his lips were slight agape, his eyes a bit wide, and his face was flushed.

Ikuto tried to avert his gaze, but he found that he couldn't. How could he in the first place? His room mate was wearing nothing but undergarments! He stuttered for an answer as Amu couldn't move, her face was flushed.

"Um, I'll just be right back."

He slowly look his gaze off her and walked back out the door, leaning on it from the outside. He sighed, his heart hammering against his chest, a fuzzy feeling ran over him. Seeing Amu in the bare flesh made him face his hormonal instincts, but he knew he had to resist, especially since it was Amu. Just the thought of her milky-cream skin and how it matches so well with her undergarments made him blush. The way her hair laid on her shoulders and how she held her clothes; it all made him blush.

He could hear Amu quickly putting on her clothes. He heard the sound of her flats hit the floor as she slipped on her clothes. His fists were clenched. Oh, how he so wanted to just hug her right then and there. He heard the bed crackle as she sat on it, probably putting on her flats. The small heels of her flats clickity-clacked against the floor board. He knew she was looking at herself in the full size mirror. How did he know this? Three years of admiration and hard work.

He slowly opened the door, relieved that she was fully dressed. But even then, he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was a warmth about her, something special that made his heart flutter. He shut the door with his foot and leaned on it. Amu clapsed her hands, trying to stir up a conversation.

"So, um, where'd you go this early in the morning, Ikuto?"

"Oh, nowhere special. Just that, um …"

_Damn, I had this planned out, spit it out, idiot. _

Amu could see a small gift bag glittering from behind him. She smiled slighty.

"A belated Valentine's Day gift?"

Ikuto put the gift bag into her view, "Not really, see, it's for you. You know, it was Valentine's Day and I thought I'd get you something nice, and I didn't buy you anything for your birthday, so yeah."

Amu laughed, "What are you rambling about? Did you not buy me these flats I'm wearing right now for my birthday, Ikuto? Are you alright? Fever? Anything?

She joked around with him as she felt his forehead. She could see he was blushing furiously, but at that moment, she knew she was as red as he was, so she backed away from him a bit. He handed her the gift bag and she took it nervously. Reaching inside, she took out a small box, neatly wrapped in white wrapping paper with pink swirls and a white stick-on bow. Curiosity filled within her. She tore the wrapping paper apart and inside was what looked like a jewelry box; a necklace perhaps? She lifted the lid of the box and her eyes widened at the sight. It was a silver sterling bracelet with a single pink diamond on the center. She looked up at Ikuto, shocked.

"H-How did you afford this? It's utterly gorgeous!"

She admired the bracelet, it had such a simple design, but it was beyond perfect, it was practically made for an angel!

He smirked, "Well, my family isn't poor, you know."

_Right, his family owned the largest estate in the country. He was living on money, just like me, and everyone else in the school. _

"Is this really for me, Ikuto?" she questioned.

He took the bracelet and placed the box on the desk. He took hold of her petite wrist, and clasped the bracelet on. From the window, the sun shined on the beautiful gem, making it glisten. She couldn't help but feel overjoyed; it was the most beautiful thing she had ever gotten as a gift.

"Thank you so much, Ikuto!"

She flung her arms around his neck and leaned into him. It caught him off guard and he nearly would've fallen back if the door weren't there. He wrapped his arms around her back and nipped her ear, causing her head to shake a bit. He smirked and subtly placed a butterfly kiss on her collarbone. She pulled away from him and smiled.

Ikuto didn't want it to end. He wanted nothing more but to spend an entire day with her. Just the two of them.

"Hey, there's a new café that opened around the corner just a few days ago. I was thinking if you'd like to go. You know, to see if it's a nice spot and all."

"Sure, the thought of sweets makes me hungry, and I haven't had any breakfast. C'mon, Ikuto."

Before long, the two of them walked out of campus grounds. Tailing behind them was a line of murmurs, gasps, and giggles. A new topic had sprung into gossip.


	4. Chapter 4

A waitress came over with two slices of chocolate cake. She neatly placed them in front of the "lovely couple" and walked away to tend to another customer. Amu eyed her plate of chocolate cake, it was simply divine. The frosting looked gorgeous and elegant and the cake seemed the crumble towards the bottom, making it all the more appetizing. The entire atmosphere of the café was lovely, a perfect place to bring friends over for a chat or couples that need to spend some alone time. The background music was calm and serene, but at the same time, it had a teenage flare to it. Amu picked up her fork and dug it into the cake, crumbs scattering.

**Swallow.**

"Oh, my gosh, this is delicious!" Amu squealed.

Ikuto laughed, "Geeze, you should've seen your face! It was priceless!"

Amu pouted and stabbed her fork into Ikuto's cake, taking a big chunk out of it. Before she could place it onto her plate, Ikuto took a firm grasp of her wrist.

_Damn, I was so close!_

They stared into each other's eyes. Slowly, Ikuto held Amu's hand, and lifted the piece of cake, taking a bite out of it.

He smirked, "You're right, it is good."

She blushed, her lips slightly apart, emotions running wild. Taking the fork, of which the piece of cake was just bitten off, he gently slipped the rest of the chunk between her lips, waiting for her to take it in. Instinctively, Amu took the cake into her mouth, biting it, chewing it, and swallowed it. Regaining her composure, Amu took hold of her fork and began to eat her own cake, quite quickly. He smirked. He loved the way he had so much power over her; the intense feeling was, well, intense.

In a matter of minutes, much staring, and eating, both were done with their brunch, lunch, breakfast, whichever you prefer. Ikuto caught the waiter's gaze and waved him over to bring the check, which turned out to be a solid ten dollars. Being the gentleman he was, Ikuto paid thirteen dollars, laying it on the table. Afterwards, he and Amu walked out of the café, catching the glances of the passerby.

"So, where should we go next?" Amu questioned curiously as they stopped at a corner.

"We? I thought I only invited you for a quick dessert," Ikuto teased.

Amu pouted, "Gah, you're so inconsiderate. Well, fine, then. I have to do some shopping, I think the mini-fridge is getting a bit empty."

The light changed and Amu was off, "See you later!"

Ikuto sighed and stretched, letting out a large breath. Well, he couldn't stop her from filling the fridge, he needed it to be filled anyway. He walked around the corner towards the neighborhood park, deciding he needed some time to relax on a bench, or under a tree, something serene.

* * *

"That'll be sixteen eighty-nine, miss," the cashier murmured in a rather monotoned voice.

Lifting out a twenty from her wallet, she handed it to the blond and took hold of the groceries, taking change and slipping it into one of the bags. She held two bags, one in each arm, and walked out of the grocery store. As she walked out, there was a man handing out the weekly Zero magazine for a dollar like always. Reaching into the grocery bags, she took out a dollar and exchanged it for a magazine. Oddly, the man eyed her suspiciously, as if she had done something wrong. Amu shook it off her shoulder and continued her walk back to campus. Along the way, she decided to call Ikuto, just to make sure he knew where she was. She knew how he was like when he was angry.

"Yo."

"Sheesh, would it kill you to say a simple hello once in a while, Ikuto?"

A chuckle was heard on the other line, "Alright, alright, next time you call, I'll say hello. So, what'd you need?"

"Nothing at all, I just wanted to tell you I'm walking back to campus now."

Ikuto sighed, he never liked it when she walked anywhere alone, especially at this time of day. Time sure flies when women shop, it was nearly four in the afternoon, and surprisingly, it was already quite dark, damned daylight saving's time.

"Where are you now?"

"At the corner of the café we were just at, what about you, Ikuto?"

"I'm at the park, on a bench, enjoying a nice sunset."

"Oh, alright, well, I'll meet you at the dorm, 'kay?"

Ikuto sat upright and stood up, "No, not yet. Wait for me on that corner, don't move an inch, Amu, understood?"

Amu sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be here, just hurry, 'kay? These grocery bags are kind of killing me."

Ikuto chuckled, "I'll be there in a matter of minutes, see you there."

**Click.**

Amu put her phone in her back pocket and waited at the corner, leaning on a lamp post, for Ikuto. She heart footsteps coming by, assuming it was Ikuto, she turned around and began complaining.

"Sheesh, Ikuto, these bags are killing me, here, take one!"

Her eyes widened.

_Who is this man? He has a familiar aura._

"Um, may I help you, sir?"

The man approached her, as if wanting to tell her a secret, but instead, he took her into an embrace and covered her mouth with his palm, dragging her into an alleyway, when no one was looking, not that anyone was, it was a barren waste land basically. Amu screamed, but they were muffled by his sleeve. Her grocery bags dropped, change, fruits, and a sandwich toppled out around the lamp post.

Ikuto walked, arriving at the designated corner, what other corner was there that was near the café? Oddly, he saw grocery bags around the lamp post at his feet.

_Odd, didn't Amu come back from grocery shopping? And she wanted to meet you at this corner? But alas, she's not here. Something is certainly fishy … _

Ikuto panicked, whatever could've happened to Amu. He walked along the sidewalk, wondering if he could find out some clue as to where Amu was. Suddenly, he felt stupid.

_Idiot, just call her._

But alas, she didn't pick up, just his luck. It was like one of those suspense films, only, he didn't want it happening to Amu. He didn't want to lose her, not now, not ever. He had to find her no matter what the cost. As if God answered his prayers, he heard a voice, a very masculine voice.

"Ouch, damn girl, quit bitting me and behave!"

"Get off me! Iku-!"

Ikuto ran back towards the voice, this thoughts rambling. Could this man be a molester, harming _his _Amu? Of course, it had to be, why would Amu tell him to get off in the first place, dummy. He ran and ran until he hear the huff's and puff's of a man in an alley way followed by a high pitched scream that could shatter glass.

"Amu!"

Ikuto ran into the alleyway, not know what may hit him – literally. He was pushed aside by the man and was held against a wall, gasping for breath, clutching at the man's wrist, trying to get off. Instinctively, Ikuto lifted his leg harshly, smashing the man's crotch, causing him to fall onto the floor in pain. He surveyed the area for Amu; he saw her on the floor, her shirt bad been ripped open as if it were paper-thin and her pants, luckily, were only unzipped halfway, not knowing if she had forgotten to zip them, or the man unzipped it before Ikuto came along. He ran to her, realizing she was unconscious. His heart rapped at his chest, utter worry overwhlemed him.

Quickly, he picked up Amu and her petite self fit perfectly into his arms.

_Get a hold of yourself, Ikuto, run for it now!_

Ikuto did as he was told and ran. Coincidently, he bumped into an officer.

"Son, we have a report of screaming around here, do you know where this may have taken place?"

Ikuto looked at the officer as if he were stupid or something.

"Yeah … In that alley."

"Thanks, son."

The officer rounded his "buddies" and handcuffed the man, taking him into their car and driving off, waving at Ikuto as he ran off to their dorm.

"Amu, are you awake?"

**Flicker. Batter.**

Amu's eyes hit the light and boy, did it burn. Ikuto hovered over her, a concerned expression plastered on his face. Her eyes had been red from crying of terror, tear stains marked her cheeks. A rush of memories hit her, her heart hammering against her chest. A man. A dark, cloaked, man had raped her. Sure, he didn't penetrate her, but he raped her. He violated her personal space. He _touched_ her in places he _shouldn't_ have touched.

Fresh tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her around around Ikuto's neck, pulling him down against her. Since Amu's shirt had been torn, Ikuto had carefully slipped her into one of his rather large shirts, taken off her shoes and laid her in bed, waiting nearly two hours before she had awoken.

He shushed her, and rubbed her back, making certain she knew he was there for her.

"Ikuto … It was horrible …"

He laid beside her, holding her against his chest, and pulled the covers over them. She felt safe, a feeling she treasured, especially by Ikuto. He held her, stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek.

"Shh, it's okay, let's not think about it now, Amu. Just get a good night's sleep. I won't leave your side, not until you are ready to tell me to get off."

He tried to clear the atmosphere, wanting to make her laugh. To his amusement, he saw her smile just a bit.

"Ikuto?" Amu sniffled quietly.

"Hm?"

She laid her arms against his chest gently, titling her head so she could see his eyes, staring into her own. For a moment, sparks seemed to have formed, but just a moment.

"Thank you."

Ikuto smiled as her eyelids slowly fell down and her deep breathing turned into soft ones.

"It's been forever my job since I met you to protect you, Amu," he whispered into the night, awaiting morning.


	5. Chapter 5

_It was a dark alleyway, nothing but darkness and a speck of light coming from the lamp post, which was flickering anyway. Muffled screams, panting, whimpering that couldn't be heard. It was a perfect opportunity for a rape-and-escape. The only light flickered, flickered, and flickered, until it clicked, shutting off completely, blending in with the night. _

_His hands roamed her body, touching her sacred places. She struggled against his tight grip, hurting herself more in the process. Her whimpers were shattering. Her weak body was nearly about to give in. Her heart pounding, feeling as if it were just going to burst, letting her to die in that haunted alley, where her spirit would haunt everyone. _

_Suddenly, she felt a breeze._

_**Rip. Tear.**_

_Her blouse landed on the floor, ragged and dirty, blending into the night scene. She felt faint. He let go of her, her body dropping to the cold concrete._

"_Is this what they mean by dying on concrete?" she thought. _

_Her eyes were barely staying open, watching the scene in front of her. The blouse laid beside her, although, she couldn't muster enough strength to pick it up nor scream for help. Her eyes adjusted to the dark. Was it here, or was it getting darker and darker each second? _

_**Click. Clack. Click. Clack.**_

_Who's there? He came for her once again, tearing off the last of her clothing. Petrified, her body went limp and numb. The darkness formed over her body. His hands roamed once again, this time, deeper and deeper, hitting the stash of diamonds. Her eyes went wide. She screamed silent screams, her throat hoarse, gasping for some kind of air. Her nails clenched onto his face, clawing at it; he didn't budge. Deeper and deeper he went. Pain. _

_Is this what it's like to have your virginity taken away? Is it supposed to be that painful? _

_**Slam.**_

_And that was that. He was done with her, for now at least. Her limp, bare, and numb body lay in the dark alleyway. A chuckle of satisfaction cleared the silence until it molded into the silence that surrounded her. _

* * *

"Amu! Amu!"

Her eyes opened wide with fear overwhelmed within her. Her breathing was heavy, gasping for air. Her hands gripping the bed sheets, knuckles completely white from force. Above her was him. The boy she had dormed with for three years, borrowed her lunch money, dragged to class, and her savior. Her eyes pierced through him, not knowing whether she was looking at him or just staring distressful into space. Beads of sweat collected on her forehead, dripping down her temples and slide along her neck.

Her body tensed as he wiped most of the sweat away. He skillfully tossed the tissue into the waste basket, where a number of its kind have collected. Ikuto sat beside her, not taking his eyes off her until she was a bit calmer. After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Amu's breathing was shallow, her grip had loosened, and her body temperature lowered, much thanks to the air conditioner and a wet towel. Amu took one last, deep breath and was calm, but inside, she was terrified.

"Is sex supposed to be that vicious? Isn't a woman's virginity sacred? Hadn't that always been the terms people have lived on since they were civilized?"

Her voice drifted off, then started up again with Ikuto listening intently. He knew what she had been nightmare-ing about. If he could, he'd kill that good for nothing bastard that touched her. He'd shoot him ten times, whack him with a bat twenty times, and finally, kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine solidly. He deserved it, totally.

He felt a small grip on his wrist and looked down at Amu. He had been so preoccupied with torture that he'd almost forgotten about her. Her small hand, compared to his at least, was trembling. He laid beside her, holding her hands, bringing them to his lips, kissing them gently, brushing them back and forth against his lips, anything he could think of that would calm her down. He felt one of her fingers slip between his lips; her skinny, dainty pointer finger tasted somewhat salty, like all others' hands, he thought. He slithered his tongue around her small finger, probably most people found human flesh utterly salty, but to him, Amu's flesh was delicious, not that he was eating her like a platter of food or anything. He finger retreated and he looked at her. He realized she had calmed down her expression was softer, less stressed; thank goodness her hair didn't turn grey.

"Ikuto?" her small voice whispered to him.

"Yes?"

She took a while to muster up a response, rather, she took her a while to muster up some courage to say something.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

Ikuto leaned into her, nuzzling himself comfortably against the crook of her neck.

"Yes?"

He felt her arms wrap around his body and wind up, toying with his hair; it felt wonderfully sensational.

"Stay with me, I d-don't feel safe with anyone else but you, Ikuto. You'll surely protect me, right?"

She felt his smirk against her collar bone, "Of course, I will; anything for Amu."

For once, after many hours that have passed since the unfortunate event, she felt genuinely safe. Of course, she felt safe with the boy who toyed with her, teased her, and played tricks on her from time to time, but she felt safe, loved, and protected by him. For once, she truly believed, nothing would harm her, as long as Ikuto was by her side.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a bright Monday morning. Ah, Mondays, the first day of the week, also the first day school starts up again after a weekend. Everyone sighs, huffs, puffs, and lags throughout class. Usually, students don't get hyped up until seventh period, but today, something was different. Rumors spread and boy, did people yap off their mouths.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

The fifth period bell rang. All the kids in fifth period music appreciation ran out the classroom, utterly happy class was over. Oh, it wasn't their hatred for music, in fact, they loved learning about it, it was their son-of-a-gun teacher that angered them. An old geezer that boasted on and on about his life as a musician while he was young. While some kids listened intently, admiring the geezer, most either looked out the window or started passing notes, creating a ruckus in the classroom.

Ikuto walked out of his classroom, slipping his binder under his arm and he walked, rather quickly, to the chemistry lab. He peered inside and saw the professor finish handing out the homework and letting them go for the day. Students spurred outside, ranting on and on about the massive amount of homework they have received. C'mon, how much could a piece of paper be? Apparently, a whole lot. It was then he spotted his dorm mate walk out the classroom, looking for him. He chuckled. They've developed a new relationship, waiting for each other when class was dismissed, rather, he waited for her.

He approached her and she smiled brightly. How long has it been since that incident? Two weeks? A month? Who knows, and who cares, it's done and over with, and Amu seemed to be forming back to her ol' self, making Ikuto happier. He listened as Amu gavef him the notes he needed for his economics class so he could easily snooze off in that class.

"Much thanks, but not today, I'm actually not tired today, so I guess I'll listen to the guy for once, might as well give him a chance, y'know?"

Amu giggled as she slipped her notes back into her binder, walking along to the cafeteria.

"I guess, but I warn you, he's insanely boring!"

As they walked into the cafeteria, it was jam packed with students on the lunch lines, sitting at the tables, and just standing around. Some eyes were turned on them. Are they a couple? Just friends, perhaps? Murmurs formed once again. Through all this gossip, no one had heard of Amu's experience, thank goodness. Ikuto held the door as Amu walked through, catching the attention of the younger ones. She was a full blown senior, and pretty happy she was going to leave in a year.

Seeing the lunch line was so long, Ikuto suggested they just go back to their dorm rooms, where some "real" food is located in their mini-fridge.

"Yeah, I don't trust cafeteria food anyway."

Along the way, Amu stopped by her locker to pick up her literature homework and books. She might as well finish off some homework, right? As she pulled the thick book out of her locker, a note fell onto the floor. Curiously, Ikuto picked it up. He looked at it. Another note confessing love for her? He wanted so badly to tear it up, but he knew Amu would want to read it. She found it impolite to just leave an unread note, well, unread. As she opened the note, it was indeed a proclamation of love from a junior. Sighing, she tossed the note into the garbage bin. Ikuto laughed.

"Why the long sigh? Disappointed that the love of your life hasn't written you anything?" he teased.

**Bam.**

Little did he know, he really hit it right on the nail. Surely, she had been waiting for some kind of note, confession, or a gift from a certain person, but it had not yet come.

"Maybe."

Ikuto felt shot.

_So what if she has a person in mind right now? You have all the advantages, right? I mean, think about it, you dorm with her, you're her best friend, and she has complete trust in you._

Right?

_Wrong, even if I am her most trusted friend, it doesn't mean I can just leap in and take a chance, destroying our friendship. I mean, I've worked my bottom off to get this far, I just have to keep working at it until I find the right moment. – You're such an idiot, you know? One of these days, someone is just going to snatch her away from you right under your nose._

His conscious was a pain-in-the-neck, he wished so badly to destroy it. Even so, it was as if God was listening in on their conversation within Ikuto's mind. As Amu turned a corner, she bumped into someone – literally. Ikuto was about to step up, trying to prevent her from falling, but the stranger took hold of her waist, leaning in on her.

_See, what'd I tell you, boy? – Shut up._

Gorgeous chestnut colored hair that rounded his face, short hairs here and there hanging above his forehead, and the most beautiful amethyst eyes. Heavenly, wasn't it? He wore the official school uniform and his over-the-shoulder bag hung neatly as his side, stopping just below his hip. His fingers were long and slender with calluses, piano and guitar perhaps? He probably was about Ikuto's height, or just an inch shorter, but my gosh, he was gorgeous.

His name was Yuichi Fumio, a student that scores high ranks in the system, but could do better. Her binder dropped onto the floor, but no one picked it up, not even Ikuto. He was too deep into the two.

_He's holding her, shouldn't you do something, Ikuto? - … Not if she doesn't want me to do anything._

He let out a silent breath and picked up her binder, slipping her papers back in. He got up back and looked at the two. Amu began straightening herself out, her face was red; from surprise? Not at all.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that Yuichi," Amu apologized and dipped her head a bit before lifting it back up, waiting for a response.

Yuichi smiled, "It's not problem. It's not every day that I bump into a young woman of your stature, _Amu_."

He emphasized her name, it sounded so good when it came out of his lips. His voice was melodic and amazing; it wasn't deep, but it wasn't high pitched, it was perfect. Amu blushed. She waved her hands in front of her.

"N-No, I'm not really that much of an importance," Amu stammered.

_See, she forgot all about you, and you're standing just five feet away from her! What did it tell you, my boy, I told you someone would take her away, but no, you're too stubborn, if I could just get a hold of you … - Shut up._

Ikuto fumed inside, but he couldn't interfere, he simply didn't want to ruin it. Had Amu behaved like this towards him? – No, not really. Had he made her blush _that_ much? – Not at all. Were all these answers correct? – Perhaps.

Yuichi took hold of Amu hand, holding her four fingers – pointer, middle, ring, and pinky. At first, he simply rubbed them gently with his thumb. He brought himself down to one knee and kissed it. No, not a sloppy one, it was simple and delicate. He took his other hand and laid it on top of hers, looking up at her.

"My sincerest apologies, Amu. I did not mean to make you feel such emotions, but as a gentlemen, I simply cannot let a lady go untreated after I've bumped into her, even if by accident. It would be my pleasure to treat you at the Ménage à Trois restaurant. It would be wonderful if you would join me."

His eyes were practically shining with hope. Amu stuttered for an answer. She didn't second-think herself at all when she replied.

"I'd love that, Yuichi."

He smiled gently, lifting himself off the floor and releasing her hand.

"Great. Shall I pick you up from your dormitory then?"

"Sure."

He bowed his head, and walked passed her, obviously quite happy and accomplished. As of Ikuto, he was the opposite; he was angry, jealous, and felt like killing the guy. What right did he have, taking Amu to Ménage à Trois? He was just as rich as he was, he could bring Amu where ever he wanted. But alas, the thought hit him.

_You never asked her genuinely. It was always, "Hey, I'm hungry, let's grab a bite to eat". You never asked her out on a date, and you just missed your chance, letting that Yuichi Fumio take her off her feet. What kind of a man are you? – At least I'm actually a man and not just a voice. – Sassy, aren't we? _

From the corner of his eye, Ikuto could see Amu, walking alongside with him. At least she didn't go with Yuichi right that moment, right? As he looked at her, he thought to himself – _I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before …_


	7. Chapter 7

An exquisite black spaghetti dress that landed just below the knee with elegant frills on the hem. Even if the design was simple, if worn by the "right" lady, it would look fantastic, at least, that's what the manager of the store stated. Apparently, it was true, and Amu was the perfect example. Her slender and curvy body allowed the dress to simply glide over it, catching her best features, which were her slender legs. On her feet were a pair of one-inch kitten heeled shoes with a miraculously designed flower on the front-and-center of it. Her right wrist had a silver sterling bangle. She didn't want to be too flashy, not that she could, even if she wanted to. Along her left wrist was a small purse with her cellular phone and about twenty dollars.

Ikuto watched secretly from the corner of his eye as he was flipping through the Zero magazine.

_Well, she's certainly pampering herself for this guy, don't you think? – Yeah, she really is. _

Even so, Ikuto had to admit, Amu looked beautiful. He looked down at her bracelet and couldn't help but smile as a flashback played through his head.

* * *

"_C'mon, Amu, it's already five o'clock, can't you just hurry and pick something?" _

_She wandered around the store, looking for the perfect accessory. Her eyes finally landed on a bracelet. He saw what she was staring at and came over. He motioned her to try it on and she did. It was such a simple bracelet, nothing special to it, but something about it caught her eye. _

"_So, is this what you want?" _

_She looked up at him and nodded. He simply smiled and paid for it at the register. _

* * *

How much did it cost? Lord knows that even though it was simple, it wasn't cheap, but it was worth it. It was for Amu afterall. How long has it been since then? Oh, it was on their first Christmas and Ikuto offered to buy her anything she wanted. Of course, she was hesitant at first, but after a good talk together, she agreed that she'd eventually pay him back. And she did, she bought his favorite foods and prepared a large dinner; it was delicious.

Amu turned around and caught his gaze. She teased him a bit.

"Well, if you're going to stare, you might as well comment, Ikuto."

He dazed back into reality and smirked. He really loved it when she teased him, although, he could do a better job than she could, for sure.

"You want my honest opinion, Amu?"

He stood up from the bed and approached her, ruffling her hair a bit. She gasped playfully and grabbed his wrists, preventing him from anymore actions. She laughed.

"Looks like I've got you tied down."

He joined in on the laughter and removed himself from her grasp slowly. Much to her surprise, she embraced him, and she wasn't planning on letting go.

"Amu?"

She ruffled his hair until it was messy, signalling that she was waiting for what he was going to say.

"What do you like about that guy? Yuichi Fumio."

Her fingers stopped and she placed her hands around his neck, bringing her a bit taller and up to his level.

"I don't know. Probably nothing, maybe. I … I just took his offer for the whole thing that happened earlier, you know?"

Ikuto backed away from Amu, a bit upset.

"Ikuto?"

She approached him, a worried expression on her face.

"Do you have feelings for his guy or something?"

He had a disdainful look on his face, which worried Amu even more.

_Could it be?_

Amu didn't know how to answer. Was she _supposed_ to have feelings for Yuichi?

"I … I don't know, Ikuto. I mean, he's nice and all, I guess. But I don't really know him that well. But more importantly, why do you want to know? Is there something wrong? You can talk to me, you know."

Amu stood in front of him, looking at him as he averted his gaze. He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say anyway? "Oh, I don't want you to go out with that guy because I love you"? No, he couldn't. He couldn't order her around like that, it just didn't seem right.

Ironically, there was a knock at the door, three raps. It took a few seconds before Amu registered in her mind that it was probably Yuichi. Oh, what was she thinking? Who else would come at eight in the evening? Sheesh. She took a glance at Ikuto, wondering if he still had an answer for her, but he didn't say anything. He merely opened the door, taking a good look at Yuichi. The least he could do was try to be nice, right?

Yuichi couldn't have looked any more handsome. Even with his black and white tuxedo, and a red rose pinned on his left chest, just below the pocket, where a hanker chief laid, neatly folded, he looked like a million bucks – _Of course he does, he's freakin' rich_.

Ikuto mentally kicked himself in the head and sighed as he opened the door completely, letting him get a view of their dorm room. At first, Yuichi was about to walk in, but figured it wouldn't be polite, after all, he wasn't invited to their room. He was only responsible for taking Amu to the Ménage à Trois and back – safe, content, and unharmed, for if not, Ikuto would have his head.

Amu had stood by Ikuto's side, not wanting to see Yuichi yet. She was still eager to get an answer from him. She held his forearm, letting him know that she wanted an answer before she left. He simply looked down at her and smiled.

"Have a good time, Amu."

He led her to the entrance and allowed her to be taken by Yuichi, who kindly offered his arm to her, which she accepted of course. See the two of them stand side by side made Ikuto boil, but he didn't want to ruin it for Amu; she spent a lot of time getting dressed. Yuichi and Ikuto had somewhat of a mini-stare-down before Ikuto gazed away from him and smiled weakly at Amu, then looking back at Yuichi.

"You have three hours to make her happy; _three hours_. Make the best of it."

He smirked at him, as Yuichi remained unfazed and merely smiled brightly. He sighed and turned his attention on Amu once again.

"See you later, then, 'kay?"

Shockingly, Amu released from Yuichi grasp and hugged Ikuto, smiling at him.

"I'll be fine, _dad_."

Ikuto laughed and gently shut the door as they walked down the corridor. As he stood there, listening to their footsteps fading until there were no more, he couldn't help but slamming himself against his bed, sighing deeply.

"I'm supposed to be happy for her, right?"

He rummaged through his night-stand drawer and found a photo. It was spring and also, spring break of his second year here. Within the photo were millions of memories from that day.

* * *

"_Excuse me, sir? Can you take a photo of my friend and I, please?" _

"_Sure, click this button, right?" _

"_Yep!" _

_Amu ran back to Ikuto, bumping into him slightly. _

"_Sheesh, watch it, Amu." _

"_Sorry, sorry!" _

_Deciding it was a perfect opportunity to tease her, he pinched her cheek. _

"_Gah, Ikuto! Let go!" _

_He began laughing, but stopped when Amu grabbed his cheek and pinched it, staying in place. _

"_Ow, ow, ow!" _

"_I'll let go if you let go, Ikuto!" _

_Neither of them moved nor budged, it was a picture-perfect-moment._

* * *

Ikuto sighed contently as he recalled that day. When had he fallen in love with her, you wonder?

* * *

"_Geeze, Ikuto, you're so mean, you know?" _

"_Nope, I don't know." _

_He lay on his bed, with a cold towel on his forehead and a thermometer in his mouth. Indeed, he had gotten sick because of the cafeteria lunch; those were always bad. He took the thermometer from his mouth, despite the fact that Amu was arguing against him to take it out after a full five minutes. _

"_Don't fret, Amu. I'm fine; no fevers or anything, just food poisoning. You don't have to get all medical-nurse on me, you –"_

_Amu had shut him up when she placed a spoonful of chopped up strawberries into his mouth. To him, it seemed as if time had slowed down. Had he expected the moment, of course, but he wasn't thinking then and there, and therefore was caught off-guard. _

"_Just be quiet, Ikuto," Amu teased with a smile that was nearly breaking out into laughter. _

_He chewed slowly and opened his mouth for another bite, one by one, until the entire bowl of sliced strawberries were gone. _

* * *

Had he lost the only chance he had with her? – Probably.

"That bastard, Yuichi. He's probably on a field day with Amu."

He thought about the many possibilities they could do in a restaurant; chat, befriend one another, kiss, hug. It all disgusted him because _he _wasn't the one getting the treatment Yuichi was probably going to get.

"I should be the one there, not Yuichi."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Zitti is a sort of pasta. Please, excuse my incorrect spelling of the term, I was in a really huge rush to get this posted because I really want this story to be a huge hit :D

* * *

"Good evening, I will be your waitress this evening; would you like to order now?"

A woman probably no older than twenty-five greeted Yuichi and Amu kindly. She wore her jet-black hair in a bun while some strands of hair fell gracefully on her face. Her skin was ghostly white, complementing her icy-blue eyes. She was pretty average-tall, probably a little baggage here and there, but most definitely stunning.

Amu sat across from Yuichi at a small table near a window, with a gorgeous view, might I add. Outside, you could see a small pond of the neighborhood park. Many trees decorated the scenery, and the moonlit night was simply romantic.

"Oh, yes, we'll have the special," Yuichi responded.

"Nice choice, indeed. Pasta for two, is it then?"

Yuichi nodded and the waitress left to tend to another table, a couple that seemed to be married and in their late thirties; how sweet. Yuichi turned to Amu, who blushed as he caught her staring at him. She averted her gaze, but found herself back onto Yuichi. Those heavenly amethyst eyes were intensifying. What did they say in school about Yuichi? Only that he was one of the most well mannered, best dressed, and gentlemen of the academy, of course; a true young man of chivalry. Gathering up the courage to start a conversation, Amu placed her hands on top of the table, laying them on top of one another.

"So, Yuichi … How is everything?"

_Stupid! What kind of question was that!? – It was the best thing I could think of! … _

Yuichi chuckled, amused by her general question, but even so, he tried his best to meet her answer standards.

"Everything's just fine, I suppose, Amu. But you know what I'd like to do more than anything in the world right now?"

Subtly, he held her hands, soft and gentle. He ran his thumb around her slender fingers before he brought up her left hand and kissed it, placing it gently back down, not letting go.

Blushing furiously, she replied, "I don't know; what is it you want more than anything now?"

"I want to get to know about Amu Hinamori."

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

_He wants to get to know you! Say something! You like him, don't you? He's such a gentlemen, isn't that what you've always liked? He's perfect! _

Amu blazed through her thoughts. It couldn't hurt to get to know each other, right?

"I-I want to know you more too, Yuichi, really."

_You what? Would it hurt to think before you speak, dahling? You know you don't want to know him more. At least, not as much as you would like to be spending a nice dinner like this with Ikuto, right?_

A fresh aroma of blended sauce and baked zitti arrived at the table. On the side were two glasses of iced tea, neither of them were around the age of drinking, nor would they want to, at least, Amu didn't want to, but knowing Yuichi's personality, he probably wouldn't drink either, right? Feeling quite hungry, Amu quickly decided to munch in on her dinner. Taking a small fork-full of zitti, she instantly loved it, smiling as a response. Yuichi laughed.

"How is it?"

After swallowing, she responded, "It is heavenly, Yuichi!"

Hearing so, he took a bite as well, agreeing. It wasn't before long when they were sipping their iced tea, placing them to the side of the once-full-plates. They laughed, smiled, and enjoyed each other's company – while it lasted anyway.

"No way, you of all people, Yuichi? I don't believe it."

"But it's true; took a huge chunk of food off my plate and ate it like a tiger would on a gazelle. T'was then I learned my manners."

"Wow, I have such a different impression of you now, but I still can't imagine you like that!"

They ranted on and on about each other's lives, smiling and laughing. It wasn't before long when they had to leave; they believed that they were causing a ruckus and decided to go elsewhere. Walking out the entrance, Yuichi continued to be entranced by Amu. She was simply gorgeous beyond words, and her manners weren't half bad either; she wasn't just a girl, she was a young lady; of course, a lady with flaws, but nonetheless, a lady.

Subtly, as they were walking to the street corner, Yuichi placed his hand around her waist, pulling her towards him just a little. A bit startled, she didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to let Yuichi do this to her? – She didn't know.

_Idiot, if you don't like it, tell him to bug off and besides … Isn't it getting a bit late?_

Amu took a quick glance at Yuichi's watch, which was conveniently placed on his left wrist, which was beginning to bother Amu. The watch read nine o'six. It hadn't been too long, they had spent an hour together at the restaurant, but something was nipping Amu in the back of her head. Yuichi's arm around her waist, the way he treated her like such a jewel, his simple presence reminded her of a particular someone.

Hesitantly, Amu brushed Yuichi's hand from her waist. He eyed her with a mixture of worry and a bit of anger. Did she not want to be with him? If so, why? Wasn't he the gentleman of the academy? The man of chivalry? Every girl's romance-novel dream? Amu stepped away just a foot, looking down at the flower on his chest.

"S-Sorry, Yuichi …"

She had planned for that statement to be a bit longer, but her voice dragged out for some reason.

_What are you doing? Get rid of him once and for all. You don't want him, you want the guy back there, waiting for you. He'd wait all night for you if he had to. He'd even stalk you down, just to know whether you're safe or not; that's how much Ikuto cares about you. Besides, you know nothing about Yuichi but the fact that he used to stuff his face. Think, Amu, think. You may be stubborn and thick-headed, but you're not stupid; I would know!_

Yuichi looked at her. His eyes were filled with sorrow and anger. He'd done much for the girl. He took her out to the most high class restaurant in the area, paid for a limo to arrive there, and gave her one hell of a good time. He hadn't thought about the negative side effects. He'd been so caught up with his infatuation with Amu, he didn't take into consideration of _her_ feelings.

"I'm sorry, Yuichi, I'm completely, sorry. I … I just don't think we have a chance of being together. I think you're a wonderful gentleman –"

"If I'm such a wonderful gentleman, why am I not the one you choose?"

His voice was trembling with curiosity and wrath. Amu stumbled for an answer. Was her mind playing tricks on her? Yuichi was like a god, he was just so heavenly. His chestnut hair, his gorgeous amethyst eyes, his exquisite manners, and just everything about him made any girl get butterflies.

_You know what to say; say it, Amu. You have every right to say what you want to now._

"I … I have someone else in mind, Yuichi. You're a great guy, but –"

Yuichi stuck his palm in front of her face, "Let me guess, you're just rephrasing the whole 'it's not you, it's me' excuse, right? If I'm so wonderful, choose me over Ikuto."

She gasped when Ikuto's name slipped off Yuichi's tongue. How had he known? Was it that obvious? He didn't seriously follow those gossips, right? She and Ikuto were merely friends, inseparable friends, but still friends, right?

_Friends? For the past ten minutes, all you could think about was Ikuto! 'Fess up, now!_

Amu had finally found the strength to say what she had been keeping deep in the depths of her heart.

"Okay, Yuichi. Ikuto may not be high-class as you are, he may not have the whole gentlemen act going on, and he may not be as wealthy as you are. But I'm going to put my heel down and tell you this. Just because you are every girl's romance novel' dream, doesn't mean they want it to come true. What Ikuto and I have is an inseparable bond that won't be broken. The only reason I accepted your little 'date' was because you offered to take me out, and I thought 'Perhaps if I give him a chance, I'll learn to like him'. But that didn't turn out right. I don't even know why I gave you a chance. I have had Ikuto by my side since forever and I …"

Her voice dragged on and on until, she stopped. What was she saying? Yuichi smirked.

"How do you even know if Ikuto will reciprocate your feelings? After all, you said your bond was tied by an inseparable friendship. Can that bond handle the thought of being in a serious relationship? Are you willing to risk it all for him?"

Amu's lips were trembling.

_He's right. How the hell do I know if Ikuto likes me as I like him? What if he doesn't, and I tell him my feelings? It'll wreck the entire friendship and everything will come tumbling down. – Hunnie, that's why life is harsh. You just have to take chances. You have a chance to leave Yuichi and go for Ikuto because you think your bond with him is strong enough to handle this, or you can go on with Yuichi, have your picking._

The little voice in her head was right, it was _her_ choice. She _knew _the bond she shared with Ikuto was strong enough to withstand anything; she was willing to risk it all, just for a chance with the one person who had always been with her since her life had began at the academy.

"I may not know if he likes me or not, but I do know our bond is strong enough to keep us together as friends."

And with that, she turned on her heel, leaving Yuichi on the street corner, appalled that she had left him. _No one _left him before; not any girl. He watched as her dress swished back and forth until it came to a stop. She hailed a incoming taxi and got in, driving past Yuichi.

_Ikuto, I love you._


	9. Chapter 9

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

A sharp rap came from the door. It was nearly eleven o'clock and Amu hadn't come back yet. The dorm had been quiet and dark ever since Amu had left. Perhaps it was her presence that created an overall essence in the room. Ikuto turned to his side, staring at the door from his bed, wondering if he should answer the door. He stared at it for quite a while, just realizing that the hinges were gold colored and not grey.

**Knock. Knock.**

"Ikuto? It's me, Mika, from economics class."

He sighed softly. A clear image of Mika came into his mind. Her flowing waist length golden honey hair was pushed to the side, allowing her bangs to float just above her forehead and over her blue-grey eyes. She was pretty about the face, with a dimple that always showed when she smiled brightly. She had once been on a serious case of anorexia and was hospitalized, but nowadays, she's eating properly; thanks to that, her body had formed to her liking, and a few other people as well.

He slid his legs to the side of the bed and stood up, ruffling his shirt and hair a bit, after all, he'd been on the bed for three hours. Walking to the front door, he heard the sudden quiet gasp from Mika; she wasn't expecting him to actually come answer the door. Opening it just slightly, he peered out in the hallway and saw her.

Mika's long hair had been tied up in two pig-tails, laying quite nicely on her shoulders and flowing down from there. Her bangs were neatly parted so most of it laid on the right side of her forehead, curving as it fell down her cheek. She wore a white halter top and a grey zip-up sweater over it, faded blue jeans and black shoes.

He looked at her with such curiosity as to why she was here, other than the fact that it was his dormitory, there had to be another reason. She beamed at him, revealing that cute dimple. He stammered his mind for something to say.

"May I help you?"

_Idiot, you sound like a person that works at a retail store._

Taken back by his dead attitude, Mika thought about her response.

"I was just wondering if … Maybe we could study together for the economics test tomorrow?"

Her voice was hopeful, but it easily could be shattered. Her face was flushed, it was bright red, ready to burst of embarassment. He didn't know what to say. Was he supposed to say yes? Or was he supposed to reject her like he always rejected girls? His thoughts eventually wound around Amu and how she was out with Yuichi. Her blushing-self when she was around that guy. His eyes sharpened. He should be able to have some his own time with a girl, right? After all, Amu is with Yuichi, and to him, it seemed very obvious she liked Yuichi over him, right?

_You idiot, take time to rethink this over just a bit. Shouldn't you, at least, wait until Amu comes home so she doesn't worry? And! Are you insane!? This is Mika, do you really like her? Of course, she's pretty, okay, I'll give her that much. But don't you think the only reason you're going for Mika is because you're jealous of Yuichi? Shouldn't you at least tell Amu your feelings? She might feel the same way, after all … _

He continued to stare at her, wondering what his answer should be. He knew he had to tell Amu he was leaving for a while, if he was going to leave that is.

_You know, she is really pretty. – No! I will not allow you to make such a stupid choice! _

Ikuto finally stepped back and opened the door a bit more, allowing Mika to enter. She hesitantly stepped in, wondering if there'd be a trap somewhere. He laughed mentally at her ignorance. In her arms was the economics textbook. He could see a book mark hanging off the edge of it. Spotting a table, she placed her book on it and turned back to Ikuto, who had shut the door. The atmosphere was quiet and perhaps a bit seductive too. There was something about Mika that always made boys fall. It wasn't just her beauty or her nice personality. Somehow, she seemed to conserve all that and turn it into a seductive force.

Ikuto could tell something was going on in her mind, but he couldn't think about it, after all, she came to study, and knowing her grades, she probably would.

"So, we should get studying."

_Yeah, so she can get her little behind out of here – No, she's welcome here – You're an idiot, Ikuto._

Mika nodded and sat down on the chair, waiting for him to sit beside her. They read a few pages of the book, had a rather interesting discussion about the economy now compared to the past. As Ikuto was stating his point of the debate, Mika was staring intently at him. Squinting her eyes just a little bit, pursing her lips, and leaned forward.

"Yeah, the economy is – Mika? What're you –"

**Thump.**

His breathing grew rapid and his heart pounded. Without an invitation, Mika had invited herself onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning against him, taking every advantage she could take. She nibbled on his neck with her lips, trailing kisses upon it.

"Ikuto," she moaned with utter delight.

He had trailed his hands along her waist, primarily trying to push her off, but he was already captivated by her. The way her body just so happened to fit into his form, her soft skin, silky hair, and enchanting voice had him completely under her control, and there was perhaps no turning back, not while she was with him. Her finger trailed around his lips, teasing him. She knew he wanted her and she was going to make sure he made his mark on her.

She raised her head and brought her lips onto his. Such a delicate sensation ran through his body; he really couldn't turn back now. She nibbled his bottom lip as he munched on her top lip; french kissing was delicious. He pulled her waist against his body, deepening the kiss. Her fingers raced to unbutton his once-neatly-ironed shirt, stopping at the interuption.

**Click. Clunk. Clack. Swoosh.**

The door literally flew open, tearing a slight wind through the room that last for less than a second. Her eyes trailed to the bed, in hopes of seeing Ikuto. Frustrated and anxious, she was in a complete messy rush.

"Ikuto!"

She turned her head. Eyes widening, jaw dropping, an utter silence.

**Chlink.**

Her keys had fallen against the hardwood floor from her grasp. She breathed deeply, after running from campus into the dorimitory in one shot, she was exhausted. After seeing this site, she was beyond words. She breathed heavily, her thoughts were scrambled, nothing made sense anymore. She stared at his hands, lying at her waist, his lips just centimeters away from the corner of this girl's mouth. Her eyes grew vicious, deathly. She felt betrayed. Her anger rose and rose until she exploded mentally. She couldn't take the pressure of what she was seeing; what was she seeing?

Mika took a glance at Ikuto, who was staring intently at Amu, not taking his eyes off her. She saw the regret and pain in his eyes, and it made her growl for joy. What a perfect thing to ruin; their friendship, in no time at all, she would have Ikuto to herself. Amu stared at the girl's hands, just moments away from tearing his shirt off his body. She saw the whole picture. This girl was taking him away, and it seemed, Ikuto wasn't hesitating. She felt her eyes well up with tears. Why. Why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy that Ikuto found someone he liked? She wondered how long she hadn't known about this.

"Amu."

Her head snapped at Ikuto. He had removed Mika from his grasp and was standing, so very close to walking towards her, but he was too late.

"Ikuto, come back here," Mika whined.

She pulled him back to his chair, he refused and continued to stand with Mika at his side, clinging at his arm. He didn't care. He didn't care that Mika was around him. He only cared about the girl he was staring at. He only cared about the hurt in her eyes. He only cared about what she could be thinking. He only cared about getting through to her. He saw her tears as they began rolling down her cheeks.

**Pang.**

Had he ever seen her cry? Of course. He hadn't seen her cry because of him; never had she cried because he was the reason. He had hurt her, he knew it. Her fists clenched and she struggled to form a stern statement.

"Let me g-guess. You're going to give me the whole 'it's n-not you what it l-looks like' speech, right? S-Save your time!"

And with that, not-so-stern statement, she was off. His eyes widened. Why had he been such an idiot. He listened to her footsteps running down the corridor, and soon, they were not to be heard. He heard her cries, her sniffles, everything. He began to walk to the door, picking up the pace with every step.

**Slam.**

Mika had shut the door and covered it with her body. Her eyes gave everything away; she didn't want him run after her.

"You're not going anywhere, Ikuto, I'm not finished with you yet."

His anger boiled. Who was she to tell him what to do? His most precious friend was running off because of him, and some random girl is attempting to stop him.

"Get out of my way!"

He shouted and roughly shoved her off the door, slamming her against the floor. She painfully began to get up, but by that time, the door had swung open, and he was gone.

"Curses!" she shouted with anger as she pounded the floor.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

He couldn't tell if those were his footsteps or his heart, ready to burst of intensity, but he did know he had to find Amu. Where she had gone was a complete mystery to him. He swiftly turned a corner, nearing tripping, and stopped, not taking his eyes off the spot.

"Amu, Amu, don't cry, I'm here for you," the voice gently stated.

He held her gently, yet protectively. They sat on a bench in the park under the moonlit night. She was pouring out everything onto his chest, and he didn't care. The figure began stroking her hair, signalling it was alright. Ikuto heard her cries and her sniffles. His heart clenched of anger and regret. He had to get Amu back, no matter what the cost, right?

"Yuichi, I'm so sorry I yelled at you earlier, please forgive me," Amu mummbled under her cries.

He smiled sadly and pushed her gently so they were staring at one another.

"Amu, you should know that I will always forgive you. And, if you'll just give me a chance to prove that I am worthy of you, it'd make me the happiest guy ever," he stated gently.

His tone was loving, a tone Amu had always wanted to hear. He gently lifted her chin and leaned in for a kiss, although it may have been quick, it meant the world to Yuichi. Ikuto's anger reached over the climax and he couldn't control himself. He ran towards the two, fierce anger in his eyes.

"Amu."

His voice had spoken to her and she turned around to look. Their eyes locked and this was it.

_This is it, Ikuto, this is your last chance to prove yourself to her. – Yeah, I know … _

Amu stared at Ikuto as he breathed deeply, staring at her.

_Why had he come … _

Yuichi glared at Ikuto, he was angry at the pain he caused Amu. His grip on her waist tightened, pulling her towards him in a protective manner. Ikuto realized he had to calm down, it was the only way to talk to her.

"Amu, please, give me a chance to explain myself. If you really detest me after my explanation, go ahead and go off with Yuichi, but at least, please, listen to me. I didn't plan on any of that to have happened with Mika and I. She came onto me, I swear. And you just happened to walk in at the moment. Trust me, Amu, I'm as hurt as you are, right now. Just please, believe me."

But that was just it, how could she believe him after what she had seen. He had kissed her, held her; it was the basis of her point. She then realized. Why was she crying? Why. She wasn't jealous, right? She wasn't Ikuto's girlfriend, he has the right to choose whoever he wanted to go out with. Even so, why was she so upset?

"Lies, Amu. What he is saying is all lies. Sure, she may have come onto him, but he didn't have to respond in the same way. Think long and well about this, Amu," Yuichi stated.

Amu had a choice. She agreed with Yuichi. Ikuto responded on his own terms, he wanted to kiss her and hold her. And in the end, he had hurt her deeply. She admitted to herself that she loved him, only to be hurt afterwards. It was just so like guys to lead them on and then shatter her, right? She glanced back at Yuichi, then towards Ikuto.

_What am I supposed to do … _


	10. Chapter 10

Her hair was limp, frail, and soaked. Even so, she continued running. Endlessly through the dark skies, hard rain, and what she thought was a looming future. Her pace slowed down, eventually leading onto a complete stop. How much more pain was she going to face? She landed herself on a bench, not caring it was insanely damp. She placed her elbows against her thighs, and held her hands against her eyes, pouring out into them. She couldn't take the immense pain any longer. Her blouse was sticking onto her body, her jeans never looked worse, and she was just a total wreck.

_Why had I not seen this coming? I should've known he'd be a player. Why!? Why has fate brought me to this!? _

"Why," she mumbled repeatedly.

The exact same events had occurred in the same way as they did three years ago. That day when Ikuto had begged for forgiveness. The day when Yuichi had swept her off her feet. She hadn't taken the road her heart had chosen, she relied on pure logic, and it had gotten her in a tight spot. Her mind replayed images of the earlier day. Yuichi coming home from work, kissing her on the cheek, eating dinner together, watching television, spending time like any other married couple. How long had they been married? Not long, perhaps six months, but they were married. Were.

She planned a divorce starting now. She was not going to continue to be married with a man not worth her time anymore. So, what exactly happened earlier that day, or rather, just an hour ago?

* * *

_As they were calmly watching a movie together, the door had blew open, revealing a rather slender figure, porcelain skin, long honey blond hair, and a whiny-personality._

"_Yuichi, honey! Where are you, dahling?" _

_Her head snapped toward the couch, seeing Amu and Yuichi. She gasped angrily. Was this the same Amu that had stolen Ikuto from her? Her anger boiled and she marched up to them. Yuichi panicked and cursed mentally. How could he have been so stupid to have forgotten their small "appointment"? Amu was speechless, remembering who she was. She was the girl who was draped all over Ikuto those three years ago. _

"_What're you doing in my house!?" Amu shouted angrily, getting up and staring her in the eye. _

"_Your house?! And this," she pointed at Yuichi sharply, "is your husband?!" _

_Amu crossed her arms. _

"_Why, yes, this man is my husband indeed, so get out, I don't want you taking anymore than you've already have!" _

"_Woah, dahling. Your husband, here, is my fiance. So I suggest you get your little tush out of here!" _

"_FIANCE!?" _

_Amu was ticked off completely. She darted her eyes at Yuichi, wanting to tear him into shreds. How long had he planned to keep this from her. Wasn't he already happily married to her? How many other almost-wives did he have? _

_**Slap.**_

"_You good for nothing cheater!" _

_He raised his hand against his cheek. Before anyone had a chance to say anything, Amu had left the house._

* * *

And that was how she ended up here, in the local park, drenched in rain, cold, wet, and shivering. She drew in a deep breath and looked at her surroundings, realizing this was the very bench Yuichi had soothed her that day. This was the bench she had rejected Ikuto's begging. This was the bench where everything had begun. This was the damned bench she had lost Ikuto. And now, this was the bench where she had lost everything she ever loved.

Her heart clenched, and she wondered.

_What would've happened if I had chosen to believe Ikuto that day … _

She began to regret everything, she'd lost her best friend, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She wouldn't forget his silky hair, striking features, charming personality, and the way he just made her feel like she was the luckiest girl alive. Most of all, she couldn't forget the way he told her he loved him that very day. But, she had rejected his proclamation of love and went off with Yuichi.

"Why, why the hell am I such an idiot. I've lost everything …" she cried.

A shiver road up her spine, causing her shoulders to quiver as she sobbed into her hands.

**Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.**

**Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter.**

"You know … I've always walked by here, hoping you'd come back one day."

_That voice …_

Amu shot her head in surprise. There he was, in the flesh. He was wearing a dark grey hoodie, faded black jeans, and black sneakers. His expression was somber and his eyes complimented it. He held an umbrella against his shoulder, protecting him from the rain. And who could forget those mesmerizing moonlight blue eyes and that silky dark blue hair.

**Thump. Thump. Thump.**

_Oh, geeze, I must've died when I ran here … _

He walked forward and sheltered her with his umbrella. He looked at her with a loving expression, gently smiling, No, perhaps the right word is smirking.

"You know, it's not lady-like to run out in the pouring rain without an umbrella."

Amu tried not to laugh, but she couldn't help it. She wiped her eyes with her hands and regained her posture. Was she dreaming? Was this serious? Her heart screamed for this to be a reality. After she didn't say anything to him, he slipped the umbrella into her hands and began walking away. It wasn't until he was five steps away when Amu had realized what he had done.

"Ikuto!"

He took a final step, and stopped, turning back to look at her. Her eyes were puffed and red. He couldn't see her like this, he couldn't stand it.

**Ch-Plock.**

The umbrella had dropped to the ground and she ran for him. She longed to be in his arms, even if it was her only chance. She wanted to be with him. The man who had proclaimed his love to her three years ago. The man who was always there for her whenever she needed him and when she didn't need him at all; he'd be there. The man she had rejected for another, who had betrayed her in the end. She had always wanted love, a love that penetrated through anything, and she was definite, this love was with this man in front of her.

She embraced him, and he embraced her. Had it really been three years since they had seen one another? It felt like an eternity since they've had a moment like this.

"Ikuto, Ikuto … I can't believe it's really you."

New tears began spurring out of her eyes, for they were not tears of sorrow, they were tears of happiness and joy.

"Me either, Amu. I always held onto hope that one day, you'd come back, and you did."

She looked up at him, not caring about how she looked at the moment.

"Did you really? Did you wait this long?"

He brought himself down to her forehead, lifting her chin in the process, staring into her eyes.

"You should know that I'd wait an eternity for you."

Slowly, he brought his lips onto hers. His arms winding around her waist, pulling her against him. She ran her fingers through his damp hair and landed them on his chest. They savored the moment, even if there may be more to come. They had never felt a better moment than this. They had been waiting for a moment like this one for years, and after three agonizing years, it had come.

They both pulled away from each other, looking at each other, praying it was not a dream. Ikuto brought his pointer finger against her cheeks, wiping away her years.

"Ikuto," Amu said seriously.

He looked at her gently, not knowing whether he should feel happy he finally got the kiss he had wanted, or sad because she had to leave him soon.

_You have to remember, she's married._

He sighed and let go of her, stepping back a bit.

"I'm sorry, Amu."

She looked at him with a questioning expression.

"For what?"

"… Nothing, I'm sure you have to run back to your husband anyway. Perhaps –"

It had happened again, she embraced him with all her might, not caring if she was hurting him physically; she didn't want him to leave, not ever, not again. He stared at her arms, wrapped around his waist.

"No, no, no! Don't leave me, Ikuto! I … Me … I …"

Ikuto turned himself around and held Amu's hands, looking into her eyes. Was this the moment he had been waiting for all these years? He saw she was struggling, so he reassured her.

"You know, Amu, I … Honestly, I still love you, and I always will. I'll wait for your answer as long as you want. Even if I die, I'll die happy because I was apart of you life."

The rain started to pour even harder, and Ikuto embraced Amu, hoping he had a chance at this. He felt Amu's arms wind around his neck, and he couldn't help by smile. He nuzzled her neck, kissing it gently. She felt his hair, soothe on her skin, it was perhaps the best feeling in the world.

"Ikuto."

He looked at her, eyes filled with hope.

"I love you."

There were those three words. Had his ears deceived him? He hoped not. He couldn't help but kiss her again, more passionately.

_You did it, Amu. _

_I knew you had it in ya, kiddo._

Had it been fate they had been matched up together in this quite horrible weather? Perhaps, after all, good times come to those who wait. And certainly, Ikuto had waited long enough.

* * *

Whoot, I've finally finished another hopefully awesome fan-fiction! :D I hope all that have read this enjoyed it. As for my next aim, I'vealready dished out an idea for another story. My mind was just filling with ideas last night, and I couldn't help but start part of it. For those reading, I'll give you a special glimpse of my next Amuto fan-fiction :D It's a thank you from me to you for reading my work (:

* * *

Amuto: Accidental Fate

Amu Hotori is happily married with Tadase Hotori, living a normal life together with a baby boy due in five months. After a casual outing such as buying the groceries results in Tadase's death, Amu is petrified and angered at his killer, Ikuto Tsukiyomi. But would a simple "I'm sorry" and a helping hand here and there from Ikuto, result in Amu falling in love all over again?


End file.
